Movie Night
by Wargrave
Summary: Light SoMa drabble. Blair wants to have a movie night with Soul and Maka, but her attention span can't last. SoulXMaka


Maka was nose-deep in a book when Blair burst into her room.

"Makaaaaaa!" the cat-turned-witch shouted, hugging Maka to her ample chest. "You promised you'd come out of your room and spend time with us! It's the weekend, stop studying!"

Maka managed to extricate herself from Blair's grip, blowing a sigh as she tucked a bookmark into the novel to save her place. "Fine, Blair. I'm coming, I'm coming."

The ever-exuberant Blair cheered loudly and bounded back into the living room of Maka and Soul's apartment.

_At least she's wearing clothes this time,_ Maka thought. She didn't need to see Blair stuffing her naked breasts into Soul's face again.

At that thought, Maka felt the familiar burning sensation in her chest again. She stuffed it down before she really bothered to think about what it meant. She was trying hard not to fixate on things anymore.

Maka stepped into the living room, where Blair was bounding about and Soul sat nonchalantly on the couch, his left foot propped on the table and his right arm thrown over the back of the couch. Maka sat down next to him like she always did.

"What's it going to be tonight?" Maka asked him. "Is she going to make us play truth or dare again?"

"God, I hope not," Soul said, blowing out a long-suffering sigh. He still hadn't recovered from last time, when Patty had dared Black Star to kiss Soul on the mouth. Soul had quite eloquently declined by shouting 'Hell no!" but Black Star could never back down from any challenge, ever. Soul still swore he could taste Black Star's breath and feel his tongue. Maka shivered at the thought of that description.

Maka's reverie was broken when Blair spoke up once again. "Movie night!" she yelled, holding up a large green movie case. It was definitely something with multiple discs, but Maka couldn't tell what it was from where she sat.

"Ok, Blair. What movie did you pick?"

"I wanna watch this one!" she said, and held it out proudly to Soul. "I still don't get how you make the TV work though, so can you please set it up for me, Soul?" Blair put on her cutest expression and batted her eyelashes at soul, intentionally holding her arms together so her boobs stood out.

The burning started again in Maka's chest and she glared at Soul.

Soul, for his part, was intentionally looking at anything except the two females in his apartment. He didn't want a nosebleed from staring at Blair, and he certainly didn't want Maka to crack his skull with the spine of a book again. Instead, he looked at the movie in his hand.

"The Fellowship of the Ring, Extended Edition?" He asked Blair. "No way you'll have the attention span to watch this whole movie."

Blair pouted. "Yes I can! I'll prove it to you!" She plopped herself on the couch to Maka's right, forcing the smaller girl to scoot slightly or get sat on. She stared resolutely at the TV, ready to watch the four hour long movie.

"Ok," Soul said, putting the first disc into the DVD player. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He resumed his seat and posture on the couch, though this time Maka was quite nearly pressed up against him thanks to Blair's positioning.

"Twenty bucks says Blair doesn't last through the opening prologue," Soul whispered to Maka.

"Shoes off the table," Maka replied. Soul sighed again, but did as she said, removing his shoe from the coffee table. "And I bet she'll leave during the party scene."

To their surprise, Blair lasted quite a lot longer than either of them thought. She sat, unmoving, through the entire first disc, watching the movie with rapt attention. Maka was impressed that she'd held on for so long. Blair was a cat, after all. She did as she pleased and had nothing resembling an attention span. Soul stood and switched out the discs, starting the movie again from its halfway mark.

Fifteen minutes into the second disk, Blair made a noise like a tea kettle at a hard boil. Both Maka and Soul turned to look at her. She sat, her eyes still glued to the TV, though her right eye was twitching at irregular intervals. Maka swore she saw steam rising from her head. Abruptly, Blair hit her limit. Her human form disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a black cat in a witch's hat sat in her place. She burst from her seat like a bullet, and dashed through the open window with a screeching meow.

Soul had paused the movie at the beginning of Blair's outburst, and now he sat, the remote still pointed at the TV, dumbfounded. Maka stared at the open window as well, blinking. "Well," she said. "Blair did pretty well, considering."

"Yeah, I guess she did," Soul replied. "We both lose the bet, though."

"Uh-uh!" Maka said. "I bet she'd leave further into the movie than you did, so technically, you owe me twenty bucks!"

"No I don't!" Soul argued, facing Maka directly. "We both said specific scenes. So we're both wrong. The bet's null!"

Maka huffed out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine! I still was more correct than you, so you have to go make popcorn and then we can finish the movie."

Soul glared at her for a moment before standing up and heading for the kitchen. Maka sat piously on the couch for a moment, listening to the sound of popping kernels. Finally, she stood up and followed Soul into the kitchen, going into the fridge and pulling out a pair of drinks for them. She brought the sodas into the living room, making sure both cans rested on coasters instead of the table itself, as Soul poured the popcorn into a large bowl before sitting down next to her again.

They turned the movie back on, and the two sat quietly and enjoyed the movie.

Maka woke up some time later. The TV was quiet, silently displaying the menu for the movie on a loop. She blinked groggily, and started to sit back up until she felt a weight across her shoulder. At that same moment she realized she'd been lying against Soul's side, her cheek pillowed on his chest. He had also fallen asleep, and his arm had dropped from the back of the couch and across her shoulders. Maka's hand was still touching Soul's chest, and she blushed as she felt the tight muscles underneath his thin shirt.

Maka tried to rise slowly, hoping to slip out of Soul's embrace before he woke up. She managed to lift her head up before the arm across her shoulders tightened gently. Soul muttered in his sleep, and Maka strained to hear him over the sound of her pounding heart. Finally, she heard what he was saying. "Maka. Don't go," was all Soul said, his head shifting in her direction. His mouth ended up alongside the top of her head, and Maka blushed furiously when she felt him plant a light kiss on her hair.

She decided she could sit there a while longer.

**Author's note:**

**I have no idea where this drabble came from. But I feel no shame. This is my first time writing something purely romantic that isn't, shall we say, **_**explicit.**_** It was rather fun, truth be told. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
